Hunter Stone's relationships
This page is comprised of Hunter Stone's relationships with other characters. Relatives Blaze/Jason Collins Blaze is Hunter’s older brother. Hunter once shared a close brother-sister relationship with him years prior to the Nanite Event. Before their father quit his job from the Nanite Project, she looked up to Jason as the second closest “father”-like figure. Although Hunter is amnesiac, she still pertains some bits of her past memories with him She felt puzzled about her “reunion” with Blaze, having a strange sense that knew each other, despite his new appearance. Hunter felt shocked and happy about seeing her brother again but felt devastatingly horrified after realizing that he was working for Van Kleiss. His status as a member of the Pack left Hunter feeling heartbroken and betrayed, causing her relationship with Jason to shatter. She developed having a severe grudge towards Blaze since then, however, she feels conflicted about her still minor considerations for him. Erica Collins Erica is Hunter’s older sister. Much like Blaze, Hunter had also shared a close sibling relationship with Erica. She deeply trusted and respected her older sister that she felt comfortable confronting all her personal feelings and secrets to her rather than Jason. Bianca and Bruno Collins Bianca and Bruno are Hunter’s parents. Bianca was a restaurant waitress and Bruno was a scientist who formerly worked on the Nanite Project. Hunter was cherished deeply by the both of them, knowing especially that her father was willing to risk his job to save her from a chronic disease. As a young child, she had a close attachment to Bianca rather than Bruno due to his busy schedule, however, she deeply cared for him as well. After losing her memories, she was mistakenly led to believe that she caused her parents’ death and blames that severely on herself. Hunter felt relieved and overjoyed after reuniting with her mother but felt saddened after hearing that her father was unknowingly killed. Love Interest Rex Salazar :"You were just trying to help and I refused...I don't know why but for so long I've spent my life trying to prevent people from getting to me that I forgot how to trust...and also how to have fun." '' :--Hunter apologizes to Rex for her behavior. When first meeting Rex, Hunter showed having some resentment towards him. She mistakenly believed him as somebody wanting to take advantage of her abilities, not knowing he was an EVO as well. She slowly started warming up to him to the point where she was able to trust him. Hunter eventually developed signs of having feelings towards him, which grew to being romantically smitten after his promise to protecting her. Whenever she's around him, Hunter acts and feels calm and relaxed. She considers Rex as the only person who she can respect and trust most. Whenever Hunter is frightened or nervous, she always seeks to Rex for comfort and guidance. She has shown signs of feeling jealous towards him with other girls, however Hunter is afraid to admit, fearing that it might damage her friendship/relationship with him. She always feels strongly worried or deeply saddened, even to the point of sulking into depression or breaking down into tears, if anything terrible happens to him. Hunter isn't afraid to stand up by his side or risk her own life to save his. Through trusting him, Hunter has learned on how to trust others, act brave on her own and having fun. When Hunter noticed Marcella's feelings and relationship with Rex, she felt saddened and uncomfortable about them being together. She didn't take it very well however she didn't let her jealousy get the best of her. Hunter greatly feared of straining her relationship with Rex and her new friendship with Marcella. Aware of being in a love triangle and thinking about what might happen, Hunter felt prepared of being able to move on from her feelings for Rex, in case things didn't work out with each other. Allies Amber Flare Flare is Hunter's best friend and most trustworthy Alpha Gang teammate and partner. Hunter was found by Flare while she was out “scavenging” with the others. She was taken into the group by Flare and learned on how to live life as a “scavenger”. As partners, Hunter and Flare both considers each other as “sisters”. Jade Adams, Chance Williams and Ryder Owens Jade, Chance and Ryder are Hunter's Alpha Gang teammates and close friends. Hunter wasn't very well liked by them at first. They thought of her as a nuisance and a deadweight to their survival. Eventually, Hunter has come to great terms with them and considered Jade, Chance and Ryder as her "family". She was completely oblivious that Ryder once had a slight romantic crush on her. Skylark When Hunter reclaimed her position as leader of the Alpha Gang, she felt uncomfortable about him as their new member. Hunter had a wary suspicion about his motives and why he joined them to begin with. When she found out that he was Galvin's double-agent, Hunter grew furious and threatened him not to put her friends in harm's way. After learning the truth, she forgave Skylark and gave him the position as their infiltration expert. Hunter is the only Alpha Gang member who knows about his 'double-agent' secret and being Galvin's son. Rocky Rocky is the Alpha Gang's pet E.V.O. dog. He is loyal to the Alpha Gang, especially Hunter. Rocky has more of a close emotional relationship with Hunter than the rest of the Alpha Gang members. Vincent and Lawrence :"So now you decided to call me by my actual name?...You're still not gonna get any answers from me if that's what you're asking!!"'' :--Hunter refusing to comply to Vincent and Lawrence. Vincent and Lawrence were Hunter's Lykotan caretakers. She has a strained relationship and very little trust and respect towards them, mainly Vincent. Hunter does, however, show a sign of slight consideration for Lawrence due to his concerns for her well-being rather than Vincent, who sees her as nothing more than a labrat. Marcella Hanges Marcella is one of Hunter's closest friend. Hunter was at first excited to say hello to her but felt awkward when she noticed that Marcella had feelings for Rex as well. She did come off as shy and distant towards Marcella because of the love triangle they were both in. Since she was assigned to go undercover to attend a gang organization party with Marcella as her partner, Hunter has grown to bond with her. She started feeling a bit comfortable explaining her past experiences to Marcella as well as her abilities. Hunter's new friendship with her grew to the point that she was able to fully trust and respect Marcella. Already knowing that Marcella likes Rex as well, Hunter greatly fears of damaging the relationship between her, Marcella and Rex. Before and after their first mission together, she developed a "sisterly"-like relationship with Marcella. Hunter remains loyal to Marcella and is willing to help her out in even the most dire situations. She also continues to remain in contact with Marcella. She considers Marcella lucky to have a loving family and hopes that Marcella doesn't have to go through the similar tragedies like what Hunter had experienced. Tory Hanges Much like his sister Marcella, Hunter has come to trust and respect him as well, as both a close friend and Providence agent. Hunter also considers Tory lucky to have a loving family. As mentioned by Tory, he confesses to develop a slight crush on Hunter, replying that she's cute (and Kenwyn as well). Rebecca Holiday Hunter looks up to Dr. Holiday, considering her as a motherly-figure. She would often turn to Holiday whenever she has conflicting feelings about Providence and Lykota, thinking about her past, or feelings she has for Rex. Bobo Haha Bobo and Hunter share a mere friendly-rivalry between each other. Hunter get irritated with Bobo whenever he constantly tries to 'flirt' with and/or tease Hunter. Agent Six Little is known about Hunter's relationship with Six, except that she respects him. White Knight Hunter sees and respects White Knight as a boss. She hardly ever talks back to him. Enemies Allyson Davis Allyson is Hunter's arch-rival and former ally. Hunter and Allyson were once partners back in Lykota. They were polar opposites; while Hunter was emotional and insecure, Allyson was headstrong and rebellious. Allyson has the power of animals and Hunter has the power of the elements. During their time as partners, Hunter and Allyson shared a close 'sisterly' relationship which later turned into a bitter rivalry. Galvin Hunter holds strong resentment towards Galvin. She despises how he manipulates E.V.O.s (as well as humans) and uses them to his advantage. Along with her Alpha Gang teammates and the other victims, Hunter gravely fears Galvin due to his ability of controlling someone else's body via bloodstream. Clinton Hunter hardly knows much about Clinton and his E.V.O. gang until she was given the intel from White Knight and Dr. Holiday regarding inflicting trouble around the neighborhood. When she first met him in person, Hunter felt extremely uncomfortable and terrified, especially when he tries to flirt with her and make her his "mate". She displays the same amount of fear for him as she does for Van Kleiss. Hunter despises Clinton's negative belief on human beings. After seeing what he is capable of doing, Hunter grew more so terrified and worried for the sake of other humans as well as Marcella's mother. Van Kleiss :"No...Leave me alone...Leave me alone!!" :--Hunter fearfully pleading Van Kleiss to leave her alone. When Hunter became a member of the Pack, she grew fearful of Van Kleiss and considered him untrustworthy. Ever since she escaped from Abysus, Hunter would get constant nightmares of her terrifying experience with Van Kleiss. Hunter still thinks that he might be after her and fears of leaving the outskirts of Lykota. Even though she doesn't remember, Van Kleiss is the main cause of Hunter's amnesia. Black Knight Hunter despises Black Knights methods on controlling E.V.O.s. She is considered as another asset to Providence because of her ability to communicate to plants and animals (including E.V.O.s). Category:Hunter Stone Category:BldySrw88 Category:Character relationships Category:Relationships